darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1209
Flora, Melanie and Quentin hold a seance to find out more about the curse on Collinwood. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in Parallel Time. Stella has been found murdered in the west tower, and Morgan, to protect the family, has buried the body. But on this night, Gerard Stiles, a townsman with psychic abilities has been hired by Stella's brother Kendrick to assist in finding his missing sister, who is now leading him to the place where they are to discover the truth. In the woods outside of Collinwood, Gerard and Kendrick begin digging up a fresh grave. Act I Gerard and Kendrick find Stella’s body, and Kendrick wonders who at Collinwood could have done it. At Collinwood, Melanie cries to Flora, certain that she killed Stella while she was possessed. Flora tries to calm her down, but fails when she practically admits that she thinks Melanie did in fact kill Stella. Melanie says she wants to die, knowing that she could attack someone again soon. Kendrick and Gerard return to the house, and Kendrick tells Flora that he knows that his sister is dead. Act II Flora tries to excuse Melanie, but both she and Kendrick insist that she stay. They all head into the drawing room, where Flora asks Kendrick how she can help. Kendrick demands once and for all for Flora to tell the truth, because Stella’s body was found on the estate. Before Flora can start talking, Melanie starts to cry again. Kendrick attempts to console her, and tells her she is the only one in the family he truly trusts. He tells her that if she can confirm that Flora’s story is true, he will believe her; Melanie lies, and says Flora and Julia have been telling the truth all along. Kendrick and Gerard leave the house, much to the relief of Flora (although Kendrick tells her he is going to the police). Once the men are gone, Melanie breaks down again and wonders why she just didn’t admit that she killed Stella. She decides to go tell Kendrick that she is the murderer, but is stopped by Quentin before she can leave the house. Later, Flora tells Quentin the entire story regarding Stella. She mentions the police are on their way, and the two contemplate telling the truth (minus Melanie’s condition) since there is already enough fabrication associated with the family. Flora decides to tell the police she killed Stella in order to spare Melanie, but Quentin says that’s a terrible idea, and they need to think of another way. Meanwhile, Melanie visits Stella’s grave in the woods. Unknown to her, Gerard is watching her from a distance. Act III Gerard emerges from the shadows and wonders why she is so distraught over Stella’s death. Melanie admits she cared for Stella, and Gerard feels she should talk to the police about her “involvement” with her. Frightened, Melanie runs off as Gerard smiles. Back at Collinwood, Quentin tells Flora they must get to the bottom of everything that has been going on at Collinwood. He suggests they start with Brutus’ letter, thinking there could be a clue they missed in it. As Quentin reads the letter, Melanie returns and becomes possessed. She rips the letter away from Quentin and says, “He got so much less than he deserved.” As a shocked Quentin and Flora look on, the possessed Melanie tells them that every Collins from now until the end of time “will learn.” Act IV Quentin tries to find out who is possessing Melanie, but she says she will never tell him. She reverts back to her normal self and again starts crying. At the Collinsport Inn, Kendrick is furious that the police found nothing suspicious with Stella’s death, and is again convinced that the entire family is still lying to him. Gerard agrees to help him find out what is really going on at Collinwood. In the middle of the night, Quentin decides to hold a séance with Melanie and Flora to contact the spirit of Brutus, in hopes of learning more information about why the curse started, and who is possessing Melanie. During the séance, someone’s spirit speaks through Melanie, warning them that the lottery must take place immediately, or the plague will come to Collinsport and everyone will die. Memorable quotes : Kendrick: (to Melanie) You are the only one I can truly believe in this house. That may be unfair, but nevertheless, if you tell me your mother's story is true, that Stella left this house two weeks ago without a word, if you tell me that no one has seen or heard from her since, I will believe you. ---- : Quentin: Now we just said that we were going to try and stay to the truth. Now Mother, that is exactly what we are going to do! If we can just find a way of telling the truth, without anyone really knowing what happened. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Flora Collins (PT) * Nancy Barrett as Melanie Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1841 PT) * James Storm as Gerard Stiles (PT) * John Karlen as Kendrick Young Background information and notes Production * Final appearance of actor James Storm and the character Gerard Stiles (PT). * Closing credits scene: Kendrick's room at the Collinsport Inn. Story * GHOSTWATCH: Quentin, Flora and Melanie hold a seance in an attempt to contact Brutus Collins, which causes a spirit to speak though Melanie. * TIMELINE: It was two weeks ago when Stella left Collinwood (she was attacked in 1189). 9:30pm: Quentin and Flora in the drawing room. Stella died two days ago (occurred in 1204). 10:45pm: The seance is held. Bloopers and continuity errors * John Karlen trips over his lines as Kendrick questions Melanie. * There is very little, if anything, to distinguish Kendrick's room at the Collinsport Inn from a room at Collinwood. Category:Dark Shadows episodes